Angel of mine
by CadenceMarie
Summary: PG13 for language. Ginny Weasley feels she is left out and neglected now that Harry and Ron both have girlfriends. The unexpected fallen angel comes just in time.
1. Angel of Mine

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine

I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow

I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

Ginny Sighed as she hummed to herself. She wished she could have someone to be her angel. Someone to confide in, Someone to love, someone to care for her. She was ignored by everyone, even her family. In her first year, she had tried to confide in a Diary, She loved Tom, and Tom Cared for her. It was everything she ever wanted. The only trouble was, Tom Riddle, was the 16 year old Lord Voldemort. She felt she could never trust again.

"Ginerva! We're leaving in an hour! Get ready!" Molly Weasley yelled up the stairs to her youngest child and only daughter.

Ginny Slowly walked to the bathroom and started the shower. After getting out of the shower, she magically dried her hair in flowing auburn curls that cascaded down her back. Her hair was not the carrot orange anymore and Ginny was finally aloud to get some dyed color. She chose a deeper red with brown streaks. After doing her makeup, (Eyeliner and mascara.. only... that's all) Ginny grabbed her trunk and dragged it down stairs.

"Finally Gin, We thought you fell in!" Fred, or George, Joked.

"FRED! GEORGE! When did you get in? I've missed you!" The girl ran to hug her older brothers. Fred and George were never home anymore. They owned their own flat in Diagon Ally above their Joke Shop.

"Just this morning Gin. We've missed you too! We're coming with you and Ron to King's Cross."

"Alright Weasleys. It's time to leave." Arthur Weasley piled all the Weasleys in to his Magically Enhanced, new Ford Angela.

AT KING'S CROSS STATION, PLATFORM 9 3/4.

Harry and Hermione came over to greet Ron and Ginny. Hermione and Ron were FINALLY dating... and suprising EVERYONE! Harry was now dating Pansy Parkinson in his 7th and Final Year.

"Ginny! How are you? I hope your summer was good?" Hermione gave her best friend a bone crushing hug.

"It was awesome 'Mione!. Ron was a pain in the arse all summer. I think you came up in every conversation. I swear your name was mentioned about a hundred times a day!" Ginny told Hermione as Ron's ears grew scarlet. Hermione kissed Ron on the Tip of his nose and grabbed his hand. Harry, who was talking to Ron, now turned to Ginny.

"Ginny! I like your new hair color! Aside from Ron obsessing over 'Mione, What did you do this summer?" Harry inquired.

"Thanks Harry, and I can't say I did much. Bill and Charlie visited. Fleur, Bill's wife, is going to have a baby, and We celebrated Charlie's little girl's first birthday."

"ALL ABORD!" The conductor called from the front of the Hogwarts Express.

"Come On Ginny, Let's go find a compartment." Ginny and the Trio made their way to the train. At the compartment, Ron and Hermione started snogging and Pansy came to find Harry just as Ginny was standing up to leave. Pansy and Ginny were now good friends.

"Pansy! Hey! Um, I'll have to talk to you later, I'm going to go. I don't think I can handle anymore of my brother and Hermione." Pansy giggled an extremely girly giggle, and gave Ginny a hug. "Seriously Pansy, I don't know how you deal with it."

Pansy broke her nose during the summer before her sixth year, and got a complete reshaping. She was now very pretty, and wanted by everyone.

"I'll talk to you later hun." Ginny left to go find another empty compartment. She decided she should work on her poetry. When she found an empty room, she walked in and shut the door behind her. Unknown to her, a certain blue-eyed Slytherin was watching closely.

(A/N: The opening song is "Angel of Mine" by Monica.)

Disclaimer: NO, unfortunatly I don't own one sexy little son of a deatheater Draco 'malferret', or any other of the wonderful world of Harry Potter. That belongs to the awesomely creative J.K. Rowling.


	2. Why is love so hard to find?

Everyday I look around,

Seems that no one is ever satisfied.

Could it be, that underneath,

We've all got something to hide?

From the moment we arrive,

we want to fill the space inside,

We all need to feel alive.

If it's love that keeps us breathing,

It gives us something to beleive in,

Is it fear that makes us blind?

Tell me, Why is love so hard to find?

If we hear so much about it,

And we can't go on without it,

Let the mystery unwind...

Tell me, Why is love so hard to find?

Don't you know I'm never gonna give up,

'Til I find the love?

I'll be searchin' the whole world over,

to find my one true love.

"Wow Red, That's good."

Ginny looked up to find a pair of peircing murcury eyes reading over her shoulder. She glared into them.

"What do you want Malferret?"

"OH! I"M HURT!" He put his hand to his heart mockingly. "What makes you think i want something? Why can't I just visit?"

"Um, Isn't that one of the 'Age old Malfoy Rules?" Ginny smirked at her next response. "Malfoy Rule Number 768. Malfoys never visit Weasleys."

"Actually, that's rule number 912."

Ginny's eyes widened. She was just kidding. Was he serious?

"Red, I'm just joking. Oh yeah. Malfoy rules number 46. Malfoys don't joke. Ok.. that is getting old fast."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I just came in to see who was in here. I didn't recognize you from behind. So I came to see what you were doing." _And then I recognized your sent. Vanilla and Cinnamin _"Uh, and then I recognized your book. It's allittle tattered." _whew. Close save_

"Huh. Well I guess you can leave me and my 'tattered' poetry book alone, and go find someone else to bother." Draco then sat down.

"No Red, I don't think I will. I like it right here. How about you write some more poetry though. It's really good."

"You think so?"

"Yes, And I know good poetry when I see it."

"Ok, well, I'll write more if you don't talk."

"Deal... Only if I can Read it when you are done" He pulled his most charming Malfoy Smile.

(A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm :yawn:really really :yawn: tired. OOOOH And the 'poem' above is 'Why is love so hard to find?' by Jesse McCartney.)

Disclaimer: NO, unfortunatly I don't own one sexy little son of a deatheater Draco 'malferret', or any other of the wonderful world of Harry Potter. That belongs to the awesomely creative J.K. Rowling.


End file.
